


Claimed

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Daryl, Complete, Daryl Whump, Daryl and Rick are totally meant for each other and will always end up together, Established Relationship Rickyl, Fuck Or Die, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Shane, Shane is a claimer, Shane isn't dead, Top Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is targeted by the Claimers for death (and other unsavory things) but to his surprise he is claimed instead.  By Shane Walsh.  Just his luck, right?  Kind of non con (but kind of not)  Fuck or die - neither Shane nor Daryl are happy about what they have to do.  Shane is determined to protect Daryl and get him back to Rick safely though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            Daryl was exhausted, he had searched and searched for Beth with no signs, and he was close to giving up.  He was so absorbed in his own misery he didn’t notice footsteps approaching, not like him.

            By time he did it was too late, he was already surrounded, and he tried to scramble to his feet even as weapons pointed at him.  His heart jumped into his throat, it wasn’t losing his own life that scared him, but one moment of being stupid and he realized he’d never see Rick again, or Carol, or Glenn and Maggie. Or lil asskicker. A man stood directly in front of him, “I’m Joe.”

            His bow was up, pointing at the man that he assumed was in charge and indistinctly he heard the men around him mutter.  “I claim his vest!”  “I claim the bow.”

            He didn’t look away from the man he had the bow trained on but he snarled back, “Over my dead body.”  
            “I claim _him._ ” 

            Despite his resolve to keep facing the man in front of him that voice shook him right down to the core and he whirled towards it, eyes going wide at the sight of none other than Shane fucking Walsh standing there.  The man was sneering at him, and stalked forward and it was all he could do to just stand there and stare at him.

            “Shane, you know that-”

            Shane was almost to him but turned towards the voice and snarled, “Never said I can’t claim a person and this fucker is mine.”  He turned back to Daryl and grabbed him by the back of the neck, fearless even with the bow in his face and shoved him down hard to his knees.  Daryl let out of a startled squeak the bow clattering to the ground at the sudden violence.

            Shane’s hand twisted in his hair, swatting away a hand when he tried to stop him until he was shoved flat to the ground, a boot grinding into his back holding him there. 

            Daryl was torn, not sure how hard he should fight... not sure if Shane was on his side or not.  He hadn’t seen him, none of them had, since they had gotten split up at the farm, though it wasn’t like he had liked him that much then.  Above him he could hear arguing and put his palms flat on the ground and took a deep breath before he tried to rock out from under Shane’s foot.

            He could feel that he had almost knocked the other off, at least unbalanced him and he was going to bolt as soon as the weight was off his back.  He wasted precious seconds though, trying to look for Shane to see what was on the other’s face, only for the last thing for him to see be Shane’s boot coming at his face.  Everything went dark.

 

 

            Opening his eyes seemed like a bad idea.  He wanted to, he really did, but he was pretty sure if he did it would split his head open.  Or, at least that was what it felt like.

            So he kept them closed and tried to move, coming abruptly to reality when he realized his hands were tied.  His eyes flew open, despite the pain, registering several things at once.  He was on his back, hands tied behind his back.  His ankles were tied together and a gag was tied tightly in his mouth.  More concerning was the foot resting firmly on his stomach.

            “Guess you’re awake?”

            Daryl’s eyes darted up to Shane, sitting on a log near him, his feet casually resting on Daryl.  He couldn’t see far but could just make out that there were men around Shane, probably the same as before, and he really should have fought harder.

            “Fuck you.”  He snapped it at Shane, or tried to, but even to his own ears all that came out was a muffled angry sound.  He was sure, somehow, that Shane still got it though.

            “I thought maybe I had killed ya, and that would have been a shame.”

            He started to struggle to get up, but Shane gave him a warning kick in the side.  “Ah, just stay right there.  Joe’s got something to tell you.”  He waited to make sure that Daryl wasn’t going to move and nudged him again, pointing.  “Listen to the man there, okay?”

            Daryl kept his eyes on Shane though, trying to put every ounce of anger and threat that he could and only was forced to stop when someone grabbed his jaw and forcibly turned his head.  It was the one that he had pointed his weapon at when he first arrived and if he hadn’t been gagged he would have bared his teeth at him. A snarl snuck its way out through the gag as it was, frustrating when it only made the man raise his eyebrows.

            “Jesus Shane, he does not like you.”  Daryl snarled again and Joe sounded amused, “He sounds half feral.”

            “Told you.”

            “I’m Joe.  We’re the claimers.  This isn’t usually how it goes when we run across a fella like you, out here all alone.  Normally you’d already be a corpse, but Shane claimed you.  I told Shane if he could subdue you then I guess you were claimed and well, he does have ya all trussed up, doesn’t he?”

            Daryl protested that, helpless sounds behind the gag and Joe went on like he hadn’t heard him, “No matter what the same rules apply to you as they do to the rest here.  No stealing, no lying.  We work together, but it is still survival of the fittest, that is the paradox.  If you want something you say claim, and that is yours.  You break the rules, you take a beating.”

            Shane snorted, “Don’t worry, he’s gonna have his own set of rules.  This isn’t necessary Joe, I told you, I’ll handle him just fine.  He can’t claim shit when he’s mine.”

            “Just filling him in.”

            It was so much information Daryl felt like he was being overloaded and he startled when another voice spoke up, “This is bull shit.  Take what you want from him and let’s just kill him.  He’s gonna slow us down.”

            Shane’s voice spoke over the other easily, confident and calm, “Maybe what I want from him is more long term.  But by all means Len, go ahead and try to take something I claimed.”

            “Okay now Gentlemen, we went over this.  It’s a fair claim.”

            No one seemed to care that Daryl didn’t think it was.  He wasn’t a fucking object that could be owned.  He tried to catch Shane’s eyes, desperate to see something there that told him he wasn’t as fucked as he thought he was.

            The arguments settled down and the men went back to eating what they had and after a few moments Shane looked down at him, catching him looking.  “Got something to say?”  Shane pulled his feet off him and sat up, grabbing Daryl by his vest and pulling him up into an unsteady kneel so they were eye to eye.  “I never thought I’d see you again Daryl, and I sure as hell never expected to see you anywhere other than panting after the sheriff like a bitch in heat.”  Daryl felt his eyes go wide at that, and was almost glad to have the gag to keep him from saying anything.  “How is Charlie anyways?  Still champion of the people and all that useless crap?”

            Daryl made a small sound, just a whimper, wondering if it had been a mistake. 

            “I think you need to take the gag out if you want him to answer you.”

            Shane eyed him and shoved him back a little so he sat back on his heels, and he had Daryl’s entire attention.  “Yea, I suppose.”  He met Daryl’s eyes again and lifted his left hand like he was gonna rub his face and Daryl’s eyes followed it, nearly sagging at what he saw.

            Shane met his eyes, waiting and Daryl gave the smallest of nods before ducking his head, looking to anyone there like he was just afraid.  He had seen it though.  The wrong name... that ... that could have been something else.  A misunderstanding, a momentary confusion, but he realized it had just been to get his attention.  Clear as day, to him at least, to any of their group Shane had made the danger motion.  The first one they determined, how to tell each other without words that there was danger, a warning.  He hated having to trust him but at least he had a hint that maybe things weren’t as bad as he thought.

            The gag was untied and pulled out of his mouth, barely cleared when he spat out, “Fuck you!”

            He had an idea of what was going to happen as soon as he did it.  But clearly being friendly wasn’t what needed to happen or he wouldn’t have gotten a hello in the form of a boot to the face.  So he took Shane’s lead and it got him exactly what he expected.

            The back hand was hard enough to knock him backwards, flailing for a moment without his hands to catch him and he didn’t have time to settle before Shane grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back up, the pained whimper escaping not an act.  “Watch your fucking mouth.”

            He swallowed down what he wanted to reply, choosing instead to duck his head down, tasting blood in his mouth. 

            “Wild cat, isn’t he?”

            “You have no idea.”  He nudged Daryl slightly until he got the message and eased down until he was sitting on the ground.  “But I do.”  Shane leaned back without looking away from him picked up a water bottle from the ground.  “I got his number though.”

            “Are you gonna fuck him already?”

            Daryl couldn’t help it as his entire body jerked at that, head snapping up to look at Shane.  Because, fuck, was that what was going on here?

            Shane didn’t spare him a look and didn’t seem surprised by the question.  “When I feel like it Dan, I don’t fuck on your schedule.”

            “Shane?”  Shit, that had come from him.  His voice sounded scared, and a little pleading and around him there was chuckles. 

            “Maybe you’re going soft Shane?  Didn’t realize you wanted to claim him just so you could have your buddy nearby.”

            Daryl had to shove down the urge to demand an answer, or an explanation, or anything because the way this was going was really bad, and he swallowed hard, willing the other man to leave Shane alone.  Because it sure as hell sounded like they were going to push him in to something to prove why he had claimed Daryl.

            “Why are you always so upped to watch people fuck Dan? Maybe you’re jealous?”  Shane sneered at the man and had yet to even sit up, and Daryl wish he knew if the casualness was real or not.

            A new voice joined the argument, “It does seem a little off that you claimed him just to have him sit there and stare at you.”

            Dan had gained confidence with someone backing him up, “We all could have fucked him and you took that away, just to not fuck him too?  That ain’t right man.”

            “Holy shit, if it will shut you the fuck up I’ll do it.”  One hand went to Shane’s belt, pulling it out even as his other hand darted out to wrap in Daryl’s hair and drag him forward.

            Daryl fought him, given the charade they were doing... if they were doing it, it is what he should have done but that hadn’t even crossed his mind.  Pure panic stopped all thought process. The hand fisted in his hair until he cried out, a sob working its way up his throat when he ended up with his face crotch level, Shane’s hand still pulling open his belt.

            Shane muttered, just loud enough for the others to hear him, eliciting an excited sound from at least one of them.  “Come on, don’t be shy, open that pretty mouth.  I got something nice and big for you to choke on.”

            The belt was out and Shane was going for the button and Daryl couldn’t stop the sob that made its way out.  Tied up like he was he couldn’t defend himself, and even if he could get away the others had made it clear what his fate would have been.  If he hurt Shane who knew whose mercy he would be at then.

            Shane’s fingers paused on the zipper though, his voice thoughtful, “Only...”  With sudden force he shoved Daryl down to the ground, leaving him to land hard face down in the dirt.  He sputtered and when Shane’s boot came down on the back of his neck holding him there he went still.

            “Only once again, I don’t FUCK on your say so Dan.”  He felt Shane lean forward and the pressure on his neck increased but he was more than happy to stay there, “And you keep trying to tell me what to do we’re gonna have an issue.  I don’t take orders from anyone.”

            The voices around the fire now sounded like they were busting Dan’s chops and even after Shane moved his foot Daryl stayed where he was, shifting a little so he was curled up by Shane’s feet.  After a while he finally worked up the nerve to glance up at the other man, surprised to find him watching him.  As soon as he saw his eyes Shane winked at him, that damn smirk that had always set Daryl off at camp plastered to his face, and Daryl barely bit back the snarl.  But he did, shifting until he was looking at the ground again, his hackles rising when he heard Shane chuckle above him.

            One by one the group wandered off to fall asleep until it was just Shane and Joe left, Daryl too wired to sleep, but still found himself dozing off for a few minutes at a time.  It’s why he was startled when a hand wrapped around his bound wrists and pulled him to his feet.

            “Come on.  I gotta pee, you probably do too.”

            Joe didn’t seem to pay them any mind and he got the distinct feeling that the man just didn’t care.  Shane pulled them far into the woods, a distance that felt like it was unsafe, but he wasn’t going to complain.  They finally reached a small clearing and Shane pushed him against a tree.  “Stay.”

            He did bare his teeth at him at that, growling.  The slack in his feet was only enough to shamble after Shane though, not run, and he knew that he had to just wait for his chance. 

            Shane glanced at him, even as he undid his pants and pulled himself out to pee, Daryl quickly averting his eyes.  “You look feral when you do that man, people don’t bare their teeth.”

            “What’s going on?”  He kept his voice hushed, a little reassured by the familiar tone.

            “You ain't dumb man, you get what is happening.”  Shane zipped his pants back up and moved towards Daryl.  “You gotta pee?”

            He did.  He had for hours but he set his jaw. “No.”

            “Come on man, don’t be like that.”  Shane got to him and pressed him against the tree with one hand to the chest and reached down to undo his pants.

            Daryl growled again and yanked away, trying to move fast and only succeeded in tripping over his feet and landing on the ground with an oomph. 

            “Smooth.”  He pulled him up to his knees, that damn smirk on his face.  “We don’t have much time before they get suspicious and look for us.  I know you saw the signal, and you played right along.”  His tone said that he knew it was a bit more than playing but Daryl still listened, “They were tracking you for a day and a half when they found you, didn’t realize it was you until I got close enough.”

            “And what, you had to claim me as a fuck toy?”

            “I did.”  The smirk slid out of the words and he grabbed Daryl’s chin to meet his eyes.  “I can show you the last guy they found, left with his teeth knocked out and gutted.  I did what I could to protect you.”  His voice softened more, “How is everyone?  Why aren’t you with Rick?”

            He really didn’t want to side with Shane, didn’t want to give him any slack but he could hear the sincerity in the words, the pain.  He ducked his head down, Shane letting him.  “They... we’ve lost some people.  Lori... Herschel... we had a place but it ... things fell through.” 

            He snuck a glance at Shane and realized he was checking the perimeter before looking back to Daryl.  He rubbed the back of his head.  “The baby?”

            “A girl.  Safe.  I hope.”

            His shoulder was grabbed tight and Shane’s eyes were intense.  “Why aren’t you with Rick.  I know you didn’t leave him.”

            “How do you know that.”

            “Because you love him.  That is clear as day.  I’m not as dumb as I look, and I saw how you two were.”  The blush moving up his face was enough of an answer.

            “We got attacked... scattered.  Beth was with me but someone took her... I couldn’t find anyone else.”

            “Well, you’ll be safe here with us.  Can’t be alone out there.”  He paused and unless Daryl was mistaken he sounded ashamed, “They are bad people man.  I haven’t participated in what they do... but I’ve stood by while it happened.  You need to...”  He paused, and he sounded embarrassed.  “Daryl...”

            He already got it though.  He was injured, he was alone, and though it had taken a moment he realized what Shane had been saying about the last guy they found.  It shocked him when he realized how brutally he would have been attacked.  “Do what you gotta Shane.”

            The head rub again, a sign of his nervousness.  “I’m not sure you get what you are saying.”

            “I get it.”  His words were a snarl, scared.  Ashamed.  “I get it you dumb fuck.  Do what you gotta.”

            “Think Rick will forgive me for saving you or be pissed that I’m touching his property?”

            “I ain't nobody’s property.”  He let Shane pull him up and when the other touched his pants again to help him pee he looked away abruptly, willing the blush to go away. 

            He finished and Shane helped him get straight, and they both could hear the footsteps heading their direction.  He touched Daryl’s face, almost affectionate, “I’m gonna get you out of here safely, okay.  And I’m gonna do what I can to keep you safe because no matter what you say I can tell that you are Rick’s, and I owe at least this much to him.  Protect what is his.”

            The steps were closer, Daryl could see Len and Dan heading their way.  “I’m sorry Daryl.  I wish there was another way.  If you saw what they will do...”

            He didn’t trust Shane but he didn’t have any other choice, and he knew that the look he flashed him was one of pure fear, but there was nothing he could do about it.  If Shane was tricking him into compliance it wouldn’t play out any different, so he gave in to trusting Shane fully.  He was shoved hard to his knees again.  He could just see Len and Dan freezing out of the corner of his eye, and he was sure they thought they hadn’t been detected.

            This was no trick this time and Shane was muttering about if he used his teeth he’d remove them, and he had an idea why he used that example.  Shane’s pants were undone and he shimmied them down to his thighs, pulling himself out and Daryl was reassured that the other didn’t even really seem that interested.

            The hand in his hair fisted harder pulling him closer until Shane’s cock nearly bumped against his lips and Daryl stole one glance up.  He met Shane’s eyes and expected to see that smirk, for the other to be gloating at having him so helpless but instead they looked wild and panicked. 

            Shane kept the eye contact, his angle keeping his expression hidden from Len and Dan and he spoke low, keeping the words just between them.  “Jesus, I can’t.  I’ll find another way to keep us safe.”

            The hand in his hair started to loosen and Daryl already knew that there was no other option.  With a small apology to Rick in his head he opened his mouth and moved forward the little bit to take Shane in his mouth.

            A surprised sound from above him and the hand in his hair tightened out of reflex.  It took Daryl pulling back and kneeing Shane in the shin and mouthing ‘do it’ to get his attention, and this time when their eyes met Shane looked determined. 

            Daryl barely had time to take a breath before two hands were fisted in his hair and he was pulled forward harshly as Shane’s cock slammed into the back of his throat so hard he gagged.  His fists clenched behind his back and he whimpered between the gagging, he had pushed Shane into it but it didn’t mean he liked it. 

            “Come on you little fuck, I know you can do better than that.” 

            Shane backed them up suddenly until Daryl felt a tree hit his back and then the cock was shoved down his throat again, tree solid behind him so he couldn’t pull away.  A hand shoved between his head and the tree and he expected him to grab his hair again but the big hand cupped the back of his head, cushioning it while Shane thrust forward.

            Tears were streaming down his face, drooling on himself and he just desperately wanted it to be over.  Shane thrust forward and held there, his cock down Daryl’s throat so far he couldn’t breathe and he held still as long as he could before it was too much and he whimpered, trying to scramble away.  Shane’s grip was solid though and he was held there a few more seconds before Shane finally pulled back enough for him to breathe. 

            He gasped in air and wished his voice didn’t sound scared, “Get the fuck off me!”

            His only response was fingers pulling open his mouth, tight on his jaw, and he hadn’t even realized he had closed it.  The cock was shoved in his mouth again and Daryl made a desperate sound, hands scrambling against the tree to try to get some kind of leverage.

            There was a warning tightening in his hair and then all of a sudden Shane was coming, his mouth filling with thick cum and since he couldn’t pull away he swallowed around him, trying not to choke.  Shane came for what felt like forever before her pulled away, letting Daryl go completely.  He fell forward, unable to stop the whimpers as he gagged.  He wanted to throw up the cum, but his stomach had been empty for so many days it wanted to hold on to anything that entered it.

            Shane was standing over him but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he tried to rub his face on his shoulder, wishing he could use his hands.  He was taking big hiccupping breathes, trying to calm himself when Shane knelt down in front of him.

            He cried out and tried to pull away, not wanting the other to touch him.  “Daryl?”

            Hands touched his face, a thumb brushing away the tears on his face, and he was slowly pulled up to a sitting position.  “Daryl?”

            “Don’t fucking touch me.”

            “Aw fuck. You told me to do this.”  His voice was a harsh whisper, but it was enough to make Daryl flinch.  “They’re gone.  Are you okay?”

            “Don’t... don’t touch me.”

            Shane ignored the words, reaching forward to run his hands through Daryl’s hair and he was too beat down to do more than weakly try to pull away.  “Shh, come on Daryl.  Take a deep breath and think.  You’re okay.”

            Shane had one hand on his arm and one in his hair and he did take a few deep breaths, the panic fading until he could think straight.  He glanced up at Shane, meeting his eyes and knew that he was pleading.  For something, he wasn’t even sure what.

            Shane gave him a half smile, once he was sure Daryl wasn’t gonna move away he took his sleeve and wiped it across his face.  “Are you okay?”  Daryl glanced down and Shane kept talking, “I figured you’d be okay.  I saw you and Rick once, back at the farm.”  Daryl’s head snapped back up at that.  “What I saw... that was over a year ago, figured if you took it that rough then...”

            “You saw us?”  His voice was scratchy, quiet and Shane just shrugged.

            “I never told anyone.  You guys had gone out for a run, and I had been being... well, I’d been a dick.  I wanted to try to help.   Found you guys, but you weren’t checking snares.”  Shane chuckled a little at that, sounding a bit nervous but like he had settled.  “You ready to go back to camp?  We can get some good sleep there.  It will be safe.”

            Daryl eyed him, “Don’t feel safe.”

            “It will be.  They’ll back off now.  I’m surprised they had the balls to even mess with me to begin with.”  He reached out to grab Daryl by his arm stood up, pulling the other with him.  There was a moment once they were standing that Daryl’s knees buckled, too much sudden weight on them but Shane caught him easy.

            He eyed him, “Listen, I’m gonna untie your hands and tie em’ in the front, so they don’t have as much strain on them.  Don’t try anything that will cause trouble, okay?”

            His shoulders were aching with the strain of his arms tied behind his back, and the thought of having his hands in front, even tied, was comforting.  He could almost defend himself, would have some kind of chance.

            As soon as the rope was loose his first instinct was to run, to fight like a caged animal, but he pushed it down.  It was like Shane had known, maybe he had tensed, because one big hand grabbed him by the back of the neck in a firm grip.  “Easy.”

            His hands were finally free and he pulled them in front against his chest protectively, a small sound slipping between his lips at the pain in his shoulders.  Rough hands rubbed his arms and he gave a weak sounding growl at it. Shane ignored him.

            “Back in front.” 

            Daryl held his hands out, not happy with his easy compliance.  Shane tied his hands again, tight enough that he couldn’t get out of them, but at least he didn’t feel so vulnerable with them tucked against his chest. 

            “Come on.”  Shane started to move and Daryl shuffled after him for a few moments before his foot caught another branch, taking him down hard.  Shane was there in a second, pulling him back up and brushing him off.

            “Can you untie my feet?”

            Shane eyed him and looked down before looking over him towards the direction of camp before he shook his head.  “Nah, you’re better off with em tied together.”

            Daryl shifted, resisting as Shane pulled him forward, and snarled out, “Too scared of them wondering why you untied them or too scared of what I might do.”

            He saw the tension in Shane’s shoulders and refused to give into the instinct to cringe away, or apologize.  Like growing up with his old man.  Shane’s back was to him for another handful of seconds before he let out a long sigh and the tension left his shoulders.  Only then did he turn around and stalk into Daryl’s personal space, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling their faces close enough to almost touch.

            “You want your legs tied together.  That means they can’t pull them apart without making a whole bunch of noise.  Can’t get your pants down that easily.  Got it?”

            Daryl grit his teeth, pushing down the fear that threatened to choke him and looked away instead of answer.  He was used to facing violence, but not _this_ kind of violence. Shane must not be quite the same person that he used to be because he didn’t push it once he was sure he had won, they just started moving forward again. 

            It wasn’t that far of a walk but it was long enough, and when Daryl tripped again in the dark Shane was there to catch him and he barely had time to get his bearings before Shane had heaved him up over his shoulder.  He didn’t struggle, he wasn’t dumb, even when Shane’s big hand landed on his back where his shirt had rode up, holding him in place.

            They reached the camp and Daryl was unceremoniously dumped to the ground, grunting at the force.  They were off to the side, near a tent, and Daryl assumed it was Shane’s.  He was unhappy but stayed where he fell, watching Shane move things around in the tent.  Finally when there was room Shane grabbed him and dragged him in, settling him against the edge before wrapping a blanket around him.

            Daryl shifted around, trying to get comfortable.  When he finally settled he whispered, “Shane?”

            “I should probably gag you, same reason as your legs.”

            He didn’t want that and was shaking his head even though he knew that Shane couldn’t see.  He tried to whisper again.  “Shane?”

            “What.”  He sounded, defensive, and tired.

            Daryl closed his eyes, unsettled that he had to trust the other man but felt somewhere deep in his gut that he wasn’t making a mistake.  “Thanks.”  There was no answer and eventually he drifted off. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl’s first thought when he woke up was that he was warmer than he thought he should be.  From shoulder to knee it was a long line of warmth and seconds ticked by as his brain tried to understand.  It was when he tried to stretch and the rope dug into his wrists that everything snapped into place.

            He was pressed snugly against Shane, curled up against him, his tied legs curled under Shane’s foot.  From where they were in the tent it was clear he must have moved and he tried to untangle himself without making too much noise.

            It wasn’t really the smoothest way to move, tied up like he was, and he was still closer than he would have liked to be when Shane shot awake.

            The other man was on his feet instantly, weapon in his hand, eyes flying across the tent.  It took a few seconds but finally the tension eased and he looked down at Daryl, “Did something happen?”

            He shook his head, and watched as Shane assessed the situation.  That Daryl was clearly not where he left him, but he only pulled the tent zipper down enough to glance out.  “Still dark.  Should probably try to get more sleep, gonna be a long day.”

            If he was curious why Daryl was closer, or upset about it, he didn’t mention it as he lay back down and was quickly back asleep.  Daryl watched him for a few moments before trying to get as comfortable as he could and slid back into sleep.

 

            The next time he woke up was not as calm, he was just suddenly dragged to his feet and out of the tent, thrown to the ground once they got outside it.  He wasn’t ready for it and even with his hands in front he couldn’t get them up in time and ended up, yet again, with a face full of dirt.  “Stay there.”

            Shane moved around, looking like he was packing stuff up and Daryl didn’t even try to move to get a better angle, just stayed down like he had been told.  He had a long time to think about it the night before, he wasn’t afraid to die, but he had to admit the idea of being passed around for these fucks to ... fuck, and being left for dead like that shook him to his core.  He could handle dying, but he couldn’t handle dying like that.

            Just outside his vision he could make out others moving around, voices drifting to him and he watched Shane’s boots approach him.  He was ready this time when he was pulled up to his feet and managed to keep his balance, staring at the ground.  “Give me your hands.”

            He swallowed hard, and put his hands out, fearing that Shane was going to tie them behind him again and he really didn’t want that.  They were being untied, though before his hopes could rise Shane held out a back pack, helping him pull it on.  It wasn’t that heavy but it was uncomfortable, and as soon as it was seated on his shoulders again Shane was tying his hands back in front.

            “Is he a pack mule or a fuck toy Shane?”

            “Fuck off.”

            There was laughter, but that was all, and Shane went back to getting the stuff together.  Daryl wasn’t sure if he was just supposed to stay put, or get back on the ground, so he kept his eyes on Shane so he wouldn’t miss anything.  When Shane was almost done he came back, knife out of nowhere, and it said a lot that Daryl wasn’t afraid.

            The knife sliced through the rope typing his feet together, and that did send a little shrill of panic down his back because Shane had already explained why it was in his best interest to keep it, but he got the idea.  They were moving today and he wouldn’t be able to keep up.  After the rope was cut Shane stood up in front of him, nearly touching, and Daryl had to tip his head back to look up at him.

            Shane was grinning, “I don’t think I even like you this compliant.  It’s creepy.”

            Daryl glared at that, and realized he wasn’t helping his point, but he was at a pretty clear disadvantage and was smart enough to realize if he made things more difficult for Shane he would only be making them more difficult for himself.  The glare only lasted a few more moments before Shane gave him a slap in the face, not hard enough to hurt, just enough to make a point.  “I’m the reason you’re not dead, try not to look so unhappy about it.” 

            Without looking he knew that at least one of the other men was close enough to hear it, and was torn between if he wanted to tell Shane to fuck off again, or if he wanted to comply, not sure what would work better.  He ended up tilting his head down, staring at the ground around Shane’s feet and the snort from the other was almost a comfort.

            “Didn’t take you very long to get him trained, did it?”  Joe was so close that Daryl couldn’t help it as he jumped, he hadn’t heard him approaching at all.  He was slipping, his fear of what was going on messing with his survival instinct.

            “And?”

            “Just seems awfully quick.  He was ready to put a bolt in my head yesterday, today he stands there with just his hands tied and doesn’t do a single thing.  Seems convenient.”

            Shane didn’t hesitate, which was good because Daryl’s body was tensed up.  “He got an idea of what could happen yesterday, he’s an asshole but he’s not dumb.”

            “Just make sure you keep an eye on him, if anything happens it will be on you.”

            “I got it.”  He reached up to grab Daryl by his hair and fisted it, forcing him to turn to look at Joe.  “Does this look like a face that would cause trouble?”  His voice was sing song, turning it into a joke and Joe stared at Daryl long enough that he felt uncomfortable, subconsciously leaning back towards Shane.

            “He looks a fucker that doesn’t do anything but cause trouble.”

            Shane looked at him like he was assessing and shrugged, “Guess that is why he’s so much fun then, huh?”

            Joe snorted at that and headed off presumably to make sure that the rest of camp was getting ready and Shane let go of Daryl’s hair.  “We’re moving today, won’t be too bad.  They don’t keep up that fast of a pace.  If the pack gets too heavy you’re gonna have to let me know, okay?”

            “Yea.”  He hated his own voice, subdued and small, and when Shane moved forward he couldn’t help it as he flinched.

            Shane reached back like he was fixing something with the pack but with his face close to Daryl’s ear he whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.  “You’re gonna be okay, alright? I promise.  I know you’re scared but I got you, brother.”

            When he leaned back he was smiling, and patted Daryl on the shoulder.  “Come on, let’s get going.”

            They traveled like a pack of dogs, in single file, following the person in front of them.  Shane took the back, and it seemed like to Daryl that it was the norm for him.  He walked in front of Shane, and if anyone had a problem with him joining the line they didn’t say anything.   

 

            Shane was right, they didn’t move fast, and Daryl just concentrated the ground in front of him.  A few times he felt Shane grab the back of his shirt, slowing him down or pushing him faster, and he didn’t fight it.  The pack grew heavy but he’d be damned if he would admit that, his pride had already taken enough of a hit.

            When they stopped to take a break Daryl sunk to the ground at Shane’s feet, keeping his mouth shut as he pulled his knees up to rest his hands on.  He ignored what was going on around him, only grunting when Shane yanked on the bag at his back, unzipping it and pulling something out.  After a few moments a bottle of water was put in his hands and he drank from it, though it was pulled out of his hands before he really wanted to stop.

            He looked up at Shane, but the man wasn’t looking at him, and he risked a glance around.  No one was paying him much mind except for Joe who was staring at him intently, and he looked down right away, leaning to the side until he could feel Shane’s leg against his shoulder.  A hand dropped to touch him, like someone casually petting a dog, and he pushed down the resentment.

            They didn’t stay for long, Shane grabbing his arm to help him to his feet.  Their eyes met when he got to his feet and they stared off with each other.  It was Shane that finally broke the stare, pushing Daryl’s shoulder to get him to turn around and head after the others.  It was only a few minutes of walking before Joe fell back, sidling up next to Daryl.

            Shane made a warning sound from behind him but he saw Joe wave him off, “Just having a chat with him, relax yourself.”  He turned his attention to Daryl, “You know, under other circumstances a fella like you would have been good with our group.”

            Daryl shifted his shoulders so the bag was more comfortable, concentrating on where he was walking and only grunted at the other man.  He refused to check if Shane was still there, he knew he had his back and with only his hands tied in front he could put up a pretty good fight if he needed to.

            “Not a man of many words, I can respect that.”  Joe stepped over a branch, working hard to stay in line with Daryl.  “You’re acting an awful lot like a house cat, all docile and...”  Abruptly an arm shot out across Daryl’s chest to stop him, making him stumble and Shane bump into the back of him.

            Before Shane could complain Joe spoke up, “But you don’t look like a house cat.  You look a little too wild, keep that in mind.”

            He headed forward in the line, towards the front and after a moment Shane nudged Daryl to get him to keep moving.  Daryl thought he was going to pretend like it hadn’t happened but Shane spoke after a few minutes, “I think he wants you to join the group.”

            Daryl shrugged a little, just a roll of his shoulders, and kept his voice low, “That’s a good thing, right?”

             “Maybe.  We’ll see.”

            Doubt crept into Daryl’s mind at that, why wouldn’t it be a good thing?  Him and Shane could work together, make plans, freely if he was one of the group.  That suspicious part of him tugged at his stomach, and wondered again if Shane was doing this because he had to or because he wanted to.  He moved forward, one foot in front of the other, but his thoughts were far away.

 

 

            They settled in for camp and Daryl sat by Shane while he worked, watching him carefully.  Joe hadn’t paid him any more attention, and sometime during the walk there had been a skirmish over a rabbit, and Daryl was left not sure what he should think.

            Shane kneeled down near him, getting supplies together, and after Daryl did a quick glance around the area, sure that no one could hear he leaned forward.  “Why wouldn’t me joining be a good thing?”  Actually, he didn’t expect an answer and was surprised when Shane let out a huff of air.

            “Joe isn’t a good guy.  He can’t be trusted.  He just... think about it Daryl, you ain’t dumb.”

            It grated on him and he said the first thing that came to mind, “Only thing I think is that you seem to want to keep me like this.”  He held up his hands to make his point.

            Shane’s hand swung out and Daryl bit his lip as he forced himself not to flinch, but the hand only cuffed lightly upside his head, something that Shane would have done back when they were with the group.  “Use your head man, I know you ain't as stupid as your brother was?”  He had no time to get indignant about that before Shane continued, “Joe only holds his lead because he follows the rules, and the rules say you can’t take shit that someone claimed.”

            Shane looked at him, eyebrows raised like it was obvious and Daryl shifted, uncomfortable with that he didn’t get it, “And?”

            “I claimed you.  You decide you want to be part of the group then I’d have to unclaim you, wouldn’t I?  And then what stops him from doing the same shit I did?”  It must have showed on his face because Shane gave an uneasy shrug, “I don’t want this Daryl.  I’d like to get you and me the fuck out of here and find Rick and...”  He trailed off, looking away, and the silence went on long enough that Daryl couldn’t keep quiet.

            “and what?”

            “I wanna go home.”  Shane’s face was open, vulnerable and Daryl wanted to scoff but there was just something so... sincere that he couldn’t. 

            They looked at each other for a long time before footsteps nearby signaled everyone getting back to camp and Daryl broke the stare, looking down at the ground.  He licked his lips, trying to think, absently pulling at the rope around his wrists.  Shane finished getting things set up and glanced at Daryl, “You hungry?”

            “You’re feeding him now?”

            Shane looked over his head at Dan, “Do you really have nothing better to do than stand there and give your opinion on the shit I do?”

            “He hasn’t claimed any food, why give him any?”

            Shane stood up, close enough to Daryl that he could touch and his voice lowered, though it was still playful.  “I could let him hunt, he’s the best with a crossbow I’ve ever seen.  Though, can’t say that a bolt wouldn’t end up in your eye or something, right?”

            Shane glanced down at Daryl and seemed to think about it, “You want to try to hunt something?”

            He wasn’t sure if it was a trick or not, or what he was supposed to say so he fell back on what his actual response would be in any other situation, “Hell yea.”

            Shane grinned, wide and charming and full of teeth and looked up at Dan, “Better watch your back.”

            “If he tries after me and you don’t do anything about it-”

            “What?  You’ll tattle?”

            Dan stared at him for long moments before making a huffing sound and turning the other way, stomping towards his tent.  Shane watched him go with a grin on his face.

            Daryl couldn’t leave it though, and hated the way his voice was excited.  “Were you serious?  Cause I’m starving.”

            “Sure.”  He reached down and grabbed Daryl by the arm to pull him to his feet, eyeing his tied hands for a moment before he looked up at his face, meeting his eyes.  “I’ll untie you if you do what I say, you got it?”  Daryl nodded but he reached up to grab his face and met his eyes again holding them, “Do you understand what is at stake here?”

            The excitement at getting to hold a bow had momentarily taken his attention but he turned it back to Shane and could see what he was saying.  He nodded slowly.  “Yea, I get it.  I’ll do what you say.”

            Shane held his face for a moment longer searching it before he let him go.  With one quick movement he cut the rope between Daryl’s wrists, freeing his hands.

            The urge to run, to fight to do _anything_ was so instantly overwhelming that Daryl felt himself shake with it.  Shane’s hand reached out to grab his shoulder, whether to hold him there or steady him he wasn’t sure.  “You got me brother?”

            It was those words that made him really look at Shane, the memory of the way Shane said ‘home’ still ringing in his head and he nodded, “Yea, I got you brother.”

            Shane turned towards the woods, his back to Daryl, and it only took a moment for Daryl to spring in to action and move up to his side, following him.  His crossbow was slung across Shane’s back, and he knew the other man could use a gun, but he really hoped that he was going to be given back his baby.

            When they were far enough from the group that they had some space Shane pulled off the crossbow and handed it to Daryl, eyes turning to scan the woods for deer without too much other thought.

            “You trust me that much?” 

            Shane’s eyes came back to his and he looked down at the crossbow, but only nodded before he looked back to where they would be hunting, trying to eye prey.

            Something eased inside Daryl, because Shane was acting like someone that was on his side.  He had turned his back to him, gave him back his weapon and trusting him was really the only option he had.

            He started to entertain the thought that maybe Shane really had just ended up with the wrong crowd, maybe the other man really did want to get back to Rick and the others as much as he did.  Shane was slightly in front of him, eyes not paying attention at all to what he was doing and he could easily shoot him in the back.  Make a run for it.  He’d get away too, he knew he would.

            Instead he turned the crossbow, sighted a rabbit chewing on some leaves, and let the bolt fly.


	3. Chapter 3

            “It’s my god damn rabbit!”

            Shane moved directly into Len’s face, snarling the words.  Joe was watching carefully and behind him Daryl had taken a few steps back, still startled from the rabbit being pulled out of his hands.

            “You didn’t claim it.”

            “It was in Daryl’s fucking hands.  We shot it.  I fucking claim it.”

            “He can’t claim anything, you said so yourself.”  He looked to Joe, “He claimed the one he had, not the one his bitch had.”

            “Shane?”

            Shane was still staring Len down but he realized the mistake he had made.  He had called his claim to the rabbits he was holding, and he had kind of assumed it would cross to the one in Daryl’s hands.  He took a step back, pissed at having to back down.  “Fine.”

            He turned away quickly to Daryl, and the rage took over for a split second and he shoved hard at him.  Daryl hadn’t been expecting it and when he shoved him Daryl tried to move back but his feet got caught and he watched him go down hard.

            The wind was momentarily knocked out of him, and Daryl struggled to roll to his side to catch his breath.  Shane was standing over him, not offering to help him, and that doubt reared its head again.  He curled in on his side, he was mad about the rabbit too.  Shane was the one that knew the damn rules, it wasn’t his fault they lost it.

            Shane took a step closer to him and he found himself whimpering out an apology for something that he didn’t do, and he hated it.  It stopped Shane in his tracks though, and he tried to pretend he hadn’t done it.  It was only a few moments before Shane grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.  “Wasn’t your fault.  You okay?”

            He nodded his head, because physically he was, but they couldn’t keep going on like this.  Every day that he was with them the harder it was to remember that they were pretending.  Looking to Shane to tell him what to do was becoming automatic.  Even the other claimers had gotten bored with paying attention to him.  He wasn’t even bound anymore, and the protests had stopped because it was clear that tied up or not, he was under Shane’s thumb.

            “We got enough for the two of us anyways.”

            Daryl nodded at that, working on cleaning the rabbit while Shane watched him.  He did this work, partially because they would expect him to, and partially because Shane sucked at it.  He glanced up at Len and caught the other man looking at him and he gave him as cold a look as he could, daring him to try something. 

            Len shifted, looking uncomfortable and at least Daryl knew he hadn’t lost it completely.  More than once he had watched Len give him space, avoid him, and he was happy to keep it that way.  Maybe it was after he had seen him shoot the bow.

            “Quit flirting and get back to the rabbit.”

            Daryl glanced around, sure that no one was close enough to hear him and muttered, “Fuck you,” even as he went back to what he was doing.  He caught Shane’s mouth lifting in a grin at that, though he was mostly focusing on the map in his hands.  After a few nights Daryl had realized what it was, Shane was marking down all the ground they had covered, a rudimentary search pattern, trying to find the farm again.  Trying to find them. 

            He finished cleaning the rabbits and laid them out.  Shane said he had to take a piss and Daryl shook his head when he asked him if he did too.  Leaving him in camp by himself was something Shane usually avoided, but it had been a mostly mellow day.  Daryl got food ready to cook before sliding in to the tent, feeling safer in there.  Shane was gone longer than he usually was but just as he was starting to worry he heard Shane’s voice entering camp, joking with Joe, and he slipped out to cook the food, Len and his dick move taking the rabbit already forgotten.

            Morning came abruptly when someone was dragging him out of the tent and he realized he was all alone in it, no sign of Shane.  The panic barely had time to register as he was thrown to the ground, still trying to figure out what was going on and where Shane was.  He saw Joe and Len standing in front of him and struggled to come up with a plan but was saved as Shane’s voice came from behind him, the man appearing from the woods.

            “What the fuck is going on?”

            Daryl stayed where he had fallen, and when Shane lurched forward to stand over him he didn’t protest.  No, he swallowed his pride down and cowered behind him because there was a whole lot of weapons pointed at him.

            Len stepped right up to Shane, apparently with Joe at his back he wasn’t afraid, and jabbed at his chest.  “You said you would control him, but he stole my fucking rabbit.”

            “What?”  Shane was still waking up and he looked down at Daryl, who was shaking his head.  “He didn’t steal anything.”  He rubbed his hand over his face and as a seemingly after thought he shoved out to make Len stumble back a few steps, “Get out of my face.”

            “I saw him around my stuff and the rabbit is gone now.”

            Joe looked back and forth between them, but finally his eyes landed on Shane.  “Did you leave him alone?”

            “No, of course I didn’t...”  He trailed off though and glanced down at Daryl as he realized he had just left Daryl alone in the tent, but he was sure that Daryl wouldn’t have done anything that dumb.  Hell, he had been sleeping when Shane slipped out.  “I mean yea right now, for a few minutes, but that was it.  He was sleeping in the tent.”

            “I saw him leave it.”  Len stalked forward again but was careful to keep just enough space between him and Shane, “I tried to find you to say something but you were gone, so I went to Joe.”

            Daryl made a small protesting sound from the ground, but Shane and Joe both threw him a glare and he closed his mouth.  He got it, he didn’t have any say here.  “You’re full of shit.”  Shane turned his attention to Joe, “He’s got no proof.”

            “Check his bag.”  When they all looked to Len he motioned at the bag that Shane had been having Daryl carry.  “I saw him put it in the bag.”

            Joe looked the situation over for a moment before he went to the bag and grabbed it, dumping it out despite Shane’s protest.  “If it isn’t in here you got nothing to worry about.”

            The contents spilled out, bolts and a few bottles of water, a few articles of clothing and one dead rabbit.  Behind them Len made a triumphant sound, “See?”

            Shane stared at it and looked to Daryl, who looked just as shocked as he was.  Joe met his eyes and pointed at it, “Did you take the rabbit?”

            “No?”

            “Then he did?”  He didn’t give Shane time to answer as he moved past him and stood in front of Daryl still on the ground.  Daryl scrambled back and up, he wouldn’t let this man face him down while he cowered on the ground.  “Did you steal that rabbit?”

            “No!”  He spit the word out and lifted his shoulders, it was one thing to take a beating or suffer the consequences of something he did, he refused to take it for something he didn’t do.

            “Are you saying that Shane took it then?”

            It was an easy opening, he could blame Shane, if things were the way they said they were, that he was being held against his will he should jump at the chance.  He shook his head though, “I’m not gonna lie for anything.  I’ve been with Shane the entire time he’s been in camp, he didn’t steal shit either.”

            “That is what you’re going to stand by then?”  Joe moved closer, but Daryl didn’t back down, though he couldn’t stop his eyes from darting to Shane for something like reassurance. 

            “I didn’t steal shit.  Not gonna say I did when I didn’t.”

            Joe took a deep breath as he met his eyes, staring him up and down.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shane move to the side and closer, ready to defend him he realized.  Joe leaned close to him, “You know what I hate more than thieves?  Liars.”

            Just as Daryl was getting himself worked up, ready to fight, Joe whirled towards Len and pointed his finger at him.  “And I’m looking at the biggest liar in camp right here.”

            Len looked startled, the previous smug look that had decorated his face sliding off, “What?”   The men on either side of him moved closer without Joe saying anything, like it had already been planned.  “I’m not lying, I saw the bitch take the-”

            “I watched you put in the bag Len, the rules are simple.  You follow them or you take a beating.”  He waved at the men around, “Everyone here understands that.”  His voice turned mocking as he motioned at Daryl, “Even the _bitch_.”  Joe nodded at the men and the grabbed Len, dragging him further into the woods.

            Sounds of someone being hit, of yells of fear, came from the woods but Joe turned to them like it was nothing.  Daryl was still frozen, adrenalin from his fight or flight instinct still pumping, so it was good that Shane shoved in between them.  “What the fuck was that about?”

            Joe chuckled, “I saw him do it, just had to hear him lie about it to give out a punishment.  Those are the rules after all.”  He glanced around Shane at Daryl, “And I think maybe it is about time we stop this charade too, we all know that you two are buddies.  Compadres.  Yea?”

            Daryl was going to nod, to agree, because it sounded like Joe was okay with it but anything he could have said was quickly spoken over by Shane, “No.  He’s mine still.  His past and mine isn’t going to be smoothed over any time soon, and if you think I’m going to give him up as my property, you’re dumber than Len.”

            “Shane-”

Daryl was startled as suddenly Shane whipped around and caught him with a backhand, making him stumble.  He didn’t stop there, stalking forward he grabbed him, yanking his arm harshly and dragging him away from camp.  “You think you can talk back to me, you fuck?”

            He stumbled, it was dark and he couldn’t get his footing with Shane dragging him.  Normally the woods were where he could be fast, sleek, but it was hard to be doing anything while he was getting manhandled.  “Shane-”

            “Shut the fuck up.”  Daryl was trying to understand what was going on, he was still shaken from how he was woken up, and Shane was acting crazy.  What had he even been doing out in the woods?  He did shut up though, what else was he going to do.  They were getting far from camp and Shane showed no sign of stopping. 

            Fear slipped through him, worried that maybe he had been wrong this entire time and Shane was taking him to kill him.  His feet weren’t bound, his hands weren’t bound, he could fight back.  It didn’t explain why he was still letting himself be dragged.  They finally stopped when they landed in a clearing with a small shed, and Shane glanced back the way they had come before he let Daryl go.  Absentmindedly he straightened Daryl’s sleeve, “Sorry.”

            “What the fuck is going on?”  His cheek still stung from where Shane had hit him, making him unsure about what was real.

            He could just make out Shane looking at him in the moonlight and he was sure that he was grinning.  “It had to look like you pissed me off and I was gonna do something about it.”

            Daryl shifted his weight, and touched his chest where the strap for the crossbow would be if it was slung over his shoulder instead of Shane’s.  “Why?”

            “Don’t get your panties in a twist, I found this when we were out hunting earlier, had to wait until everyone fell asleep to come check it out.”  They had barely been split up, though he had an idea that while he was hunting Shane was doing something else.  “Come here.”

            They moved towards the shed and Shane pushed open the door, pulling a flashlight out of his pocket and shined it into the room.  Daryl wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be looking at, until his eyes landed on it.  He shoved past Shane to grab the hat on the ground, fingers shaking when he picked it up.  He knew it was Rick’s, and he knew that meant that Carl must be with him.  He spent too long looking at it and was glad it was dark to hide the look on his face.  “Is he here somewhere?”

            “I don’t think so.  It looks like they are moving in a hurry.”  He shined the line towards the wall where there looked like there were slashes, “Don’t know what made those.”

            Daryl looked at them and nodded, “Michonne must be with him.  That’s good, she’s a good fighter.”  Anything that would keep them safe.

            “Michonne?”

            Daryl waved his hand and started to explain but paused, dropping his hand.  “Long story.  She is on our side though, has a sword and knows how to use it.”

            “They were here probably a day ago.”  Shane was quiet for a minute and when he spoke his voice sounded hurt, “I think he’s looking for you.”

            Daryl couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face, yea, he was sure Rick was looking for him.  Just like he would be looking for Rick still, if he hadn’t stumbled into this mess.  He made sure the smile was off his face before he turned back to Shane, aware that it was a sore subject. 

When he finally moved back to Shane and he knew that he had his attention Shane spoke up, words terse.  “We are going to move tomorrow, I’m going to try to make sure Joe heads in the same direction as Rick went, maybe we can find them.”

            Daryl had started to nod but abruptly stopped, “No, he’s got Carl with him.”  It pained him but he forced the words out, “We can’t bring them near him Shane.  We can’t risk him.”

            “But-”

            He moved forward and shoved Shane hard enough to make him stumble, “But nothing.”  He took a deep breathe, “I’d rather die Shane.”

            “You really mean that.”

            “Yea.”

            There was silence and Daryl glanced back towards where camp was, “You gotta hit me or something man, they will expect-”

            His words cut off abruptly when the cross bow was shoved in to his chest and he reached up to grab it automatically.  “Here.”  Shane moved in his space, “Go.  Follow Rick’s path.  I’ll make sure they go the other way.”

            “Shane.”

            The flashlight shined in his face and Shane grabbed his jaw, tilting his head towards him, “I told you I’d get you back there safe.  I’d rather... it doesn’t matter.  They can’t be more than a day that way, you’ll be able to track them easy. You’re healed up now, you’ll be okay. Just get back to him, got it?”

            He still held the hat in one hand and he was torn.  If Shane went back without him, he wasn’t sure what would happen, if it would put his life in danger.  He needed to get back to Rick though.  The flashlight was still in his eyes and he shrugged away so Shane would lower it, “When I get back to him, we’ll come looking for you.”

            “It isn’t worth... just tell him Daryl.  Let him know that I saved you, that I did it for him.  Because he’s my brother.”

            Daryl was nodding, and despite what the other said he was determined they would go looking for him, he knew as soon as he told Rick what happened it was what the other man would want to do.  He nearly crushed the hat in his hand and nodded.  “Thank you Shane.”

            “Go.”

            Daryl started to move away but stopped, “You want me to hit you to make it look realistic that I escaped?”

            A strangled chuckle came from Shane and he could imagine him rubbing the back of his head, “No thanks, I think I’ll manage.”

            He wasn’t the hugging type so he reached out and touched Shane’s arm and then that was all there was as he took off into the woods the way Shane had said he should go.  It was too dark to search for tracks tonight but he would put distance between himself and the claimers and look for the trail in the morning.  And hopefully he’d find Rick.


	4. Chapter 4

Shane watched the direction Daryl had gone long after he couldn’t hear him.  He should go with him, he wanted to, but if neither of them came back Joe would come looking for them.  And Daryl was right, he couldn’t lead them towards Rick and Carl.

            With heavy steps he headed back in to camp, getting his story ready to tell them, bracing himself to deal with the ball busting he was sure to get. 

 

             ***********************************

 

            Shane was going to leave.  He really was.  He had followed the Claimers while he planned his escape, maybe he would try to circle around and find Rick.  Though he couldn’t shake the worry about the welcome he would get after what he did, but he would try.  Joe was excited about finally finding someone they had been tracking and it was the perfect time for him to slip away, and yet, he had gone back.  He didn’t know why exactly, but he stumbled into the clearing and his eyes landed on the man that Joe had and he froze.

            Joe had Rick on the ground, pinned down with a gun to his head, one of the men holding down a woman with their gun pointed at Carl and near them... near them Dan had Daryl pinned down while he struggled, and it only took a few seconds to understand exactly what was going on.  From where he stood he could see the look on Rick’s face as Joe pointed at Daryl, that enraged helplessness and Shane was running forward before he thought better of it.

            Joe rocked to his feet, the pleasure at seeing Shane falling away quickly when he saw his face, and without having to say anything two of his men lunged forward to grab him, Shane was so thrown by seeing Rick that he wasn’t prepared and they had him stopped before he could even realize how badly he had messed up the chance to save him.

            “What do we have here?”

            Rick met his eyes though, and they were frantic but there was no hate there, not when he looked at him, but they were quickly distracted by the noises coming from Dan trying to keep Daryl pinned to the ground.

            “We’re going to fuck him, and then girl, and then the boy, what do you think of that?”  Rick shoved himself up against the hold, but the gun pressed in tighter against him as Joe nodded at Dan.  The man looked all too excited and when he was trying to pull down Daryl’s pants Shane realized that his hands were tied behind his back, and he had no idea how in the fuck they were going to get out of this. 

            “Hold on a second.”  His eyes fell on Shane, “I thought you were with us.  This the partner that you mentioned though, yea?  He been working with you the whole time you were with us, setting us up?”  He nodded, “Why don’t you guys go ahead and teach him a little lesson, don’t stop until he won’t get up.”

            He struggled but the blows came down quickly and the last thing he saw before everything went dark was Rick shove himself up and a gunshot.  He struggled to stay conscious but it was a losing battle and he went under.

 

**************

 

            The momentary relief Daryl had felt when he saw Shane was short lived as Joe’s men took him down and he slid his gaze back to Rick, trying to be strong but he knew that he was begging him.  Rick’s eyes were wide, frantic, and just as Daryl was about to resign himself to what was going to happen there was a gunshot and everyone tensed.

            He had never felt so helpless as he watched Rick and Joe wrestle on the ground, he yanked his hands against the ties, and felt Dan grind down harder against him.

            These people wouldn’t be the ones to take them down, not _these_ people, and next to them Michonne was struggling hard.  His eyes flashed up to Rick just in time to watch him lunge forward, and though it was hard to see from the ground he didn’t miss that Joe’s throat was ripped out.

            He felt Dan’s grip go slack, and he couldn’t blame him, he knew Rick.  Trusted Rick.  But when he turned to them with blood down his face and eyes wild he couldn’t help cringing away.  In the blink of an eye Rick was to them and Dan was off him.  Daryl rolled over on to his back.  The knife slid into Dan’s stomach and was yanked up, gutting him.  Rick didn’t let him go, pulled him close as he was sputtering blood and growled, “He is fucking _mine_.”

            The body fell to the ground, blood pooling around him and Rick turned towards Daryl.  During the scuffle Michonne had dispatched with the others, and was trying to hold Carl to keep him from seeing. When Rick reached for Daryl he couldn’t help tensing, eyes searching his face, but he was still traumatized by Dan nearly raping him.  Rick stuttered to a stop, just short of touching him.

            “Daryl?” 

            He glanced over to where Shane was, the man still unconscious, and skittered over the dead men before he came back to Rick.  Their eyes met and they stared for several minutes until the tension left Rick’s face, the worry taking over and all he wanted was for Rick to hold him.  He tried to wiggle to get himself into a seated position and as soon as Rick realized what he was doing he grabbed him by the vest and pulled him up, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face against Daryl’s neck.

            It seemed like they were there forever when Michonne leaned in near them.  “Let me cut the rope.”         

            Rick nodded and with some effort leaned back, and when he did so he caught view of Shane.  A glance at Daryl, a quick look telling him he was okay, and Rick took off over to Shane to see how he was doing, Carl at his heels.

            He knelt down next to the man, feeling at his throat, surprised at how relieved he was to feel a steady heartbeat.  He was still unconscious, but he was alive.  Rick pulled off his coat and rolled it up, carefully putting it under his head.  He pointed down at him, “Carl, stay with him.”  He should really be checking on his son, to see if he was okay, but the skittish look he sent him told him that it wasn’t just Daryl that he had scared.  His mouth pursed as he tried to say something but in the end he left him there with Shane.  He would send Michonne over with him for now. 

            Daryl’s hands were free and he had dressed himself back up, keeping his head tilted down not looking at anyone.  It only took a head tilt for Michonne to leave them to go sit with Carl and then it was just the two of them.  He sat heavily next to him. 

            “Is he dead?”

            “Nope.”  Rick watched the side of his face, reaching up to brush the hair out of his face, “Are you okay?”

            “M’fine.” 

            Rick moved closer until they were touching.  “Those were the men that you were with, them and Shane?”

            He nodded because he would always answer Rick, but that was all.  Daryl stumbled upon them two days before, and he couldn’t describe the sheer joy he had felt at seeing him, when he had been sure he never would again.  The moment he had been able to touch him, to see his eyes, he knew that something bad happened to him, knew that he wasn’t okay but when asked he had just shook his head.  In typical Daryl fashion had said it was nothing.  It had been a full day before Daryl had broken down and cried and told him what happened.

            When he heard what Shane had done he had seen red.  Whatever Daryl had said after that had been lost to him, and only Daryl holding on to his arms had stopped him from... from doing something that would have been dumb.  Stomping off through the woods to shoot his ex-partner in the face.  

            It had taken some time for Daryl to talk him down, and he had been being selfish.  Making Daryl explain to him why it wasn’t Shane’s fault... that Shane had done what was necessary to keep him safe, that Shane wanted nothing more than to return Daryl back to Rick.  To come home.  It wasn’t fair and he had simply held Daryl after that, and told him it would be okay.  Had decided that they would go find Shane no matter what he had said.  After the initial rage, he couldn’t help but notice that Shane has protected his own for a second time, and he had to give him the credit he was due.  And maybe just one punch in the face.

            He glanced back to Shane and then wrapped his arm around Daryl’s shoulder, pulling him in close.  “He doesn’t have to come back with us Daryl.  I’m not going to make you do that, don’t even know if we want him back.”

            “Don’t be a dumb ass.” 

            Rick couldn’t help but grin at that, nuzzling against Daryl’s neck, only stopping when Daryl pulled away.  “You’re covered in blood.”

            He reached up to touch his face, “Oh yea.”

            “Not to break this up, but I need help getting him in the car.”

            Rick nodded and pushed to his feet, giving Daryl a small push on his shoulder to keep him on the ground.  Between him and Michonne they got an unconscious Shane in the back seat of the car, and after making sure that Carl was settled in with Michonne, and carefully ignoring that he still looked at him like he was dangerous, he settled against the car with Daryl.

            They sat in silence for a while before Daryl spoke, “You know that I only did what I did because I wanted to get back to you and Carl and...”

            “I know.”

            “I left as soon as I could, as soon as I had a chance.”

            “Daryl, I know.”

            Rick couldn’t stop staring at Daryl’s face, he had known the moment he saw him that he would be his.  He reached up to touch his face, “You sure you’ll be okay with him back with us?”

            “Yea.”  Daryl looked down at his lap before he reached for the bottle of water next to him, and soaked a piece of cloth.  He was halfway to Rick’s face with it when he grabbed his wrist.

            “Whatcha doing?”

            “You’re all covered in blood.”  Daryl looked shy, his voice soft, “Let me help you.”  For such a tough person, for such a bad ass, Daryl could have a soft touch when he wanted it.  When he must have deemed him cleaned up enough he dropped the cloth. 

            Rick could still feel it, that Daryl was unsure.  That he wasn’t telling him something.  Soon Shane would wake up, and there would be discussions, and he wanted Daryl settled before that.  “If this is about you sucking-”

            “It’s not.”  His voice was snappish, and when he glanced up there was that fire Rick loved.  “It’s not about _that._ ”

            He didn’t explain himself further, but Rick was used to that.  It did leave him struggling to figure out what he did mean though, and when he realized the actual problem he felt dumb.  He should have known better, he had been underestimating Daryl, and he tilted his head down.  “Daryl, you’re my brother, you know that.”

            The fringe hid most of Daryl’s face when he looked up, but Rick could see him.  He twisted so he was facing him and reached up to cup the side of his face.  “No one can replace you.  You’re my right hand man, my best friend, my brother.”  His thumb traced Daryl’s lip, “Us together like we are doesn’t change any of those things.  Him coming back don’t change that.”

            “You promise?”

            “I promise.”  He leaned forward, Daryl meeting him halfway into the kiss.  He pressed him back, wanted to push him to the ground, to claim Daryl as his, but they weren’t somewhere safe.  And Daryl deserved better than that, than being taken in the dirt where anyone could see.  So he pulled back even though he didn’t want to, his grip tightening for a moment when Daryl whimpered under him.  He almost forgot himself, because Daryl had that effect on him, but pulled them both back up to lean against the car. 

            “We gotta keep watch.”

            Rick nodded against him, the adrenalin wearing off and leaving him tired.  He tightened his arm, pulling Daryl towards his lap.  He chuckled a little at the blush on his cheeks, “Just lay your head down, get some sleep, I’ll keep watch.”

            There was some resistance but finally Daryl settled with his head in his lap, and despite his protests he was sound asleep in minutes. 

            Rick was dozing a little when he heard a car door open, and he looked up expecting to see Michonne.  He was caught off guard when instead it was Shane.  His body tensed, if there was going to be a fight he was in a bad spot, sitting on the ground with Daryl’s head in his lap, curled around him while he slept.  Shane’s eyes darted down to the other man before they moved back up to Rick, and he felt his arm tighten protectively around Daryl.

            “Can I sit?”

            He motioned at the ground next to him and Rick nodded.  Shane slid to ground, leaning against the car, and let out a sigh.  “He tell you?”

            If he tightened his arm any more he would wake Daryl up so he made an effort to relax, “Yea, he told me.”

            “Rick, I did what I had to.  I knew how you guys were, knew what he meant to you.  I was just keeping him safe.  For you.”

            His fingers traced over Daryl’s arm, smiling down at him, before he looked up, “You knew about us?”

            Shane shrugged, a little uncomfortable.  “Saw ya at the farm once.”  He rubbed the back of his head.  “Rick, there is a lot of stuff...”

            “I know Shane.”  They had been partners a long time, and there were some things that didn’t need words.  “I’m not looking for a second.  Daryl’s mine.  That ain’t gonna change.”  He met Shane’s eyes, “But if you want to come back with us, you can.”

            “Even after what I did?  You forgive me with Lori, and the farm...?”

            Rick nodded.  This time he couldn’t take his eyes off Daryl, “You’ve proven that you’re willing to keep my family safe.  That’s what we all are now.  Family.”

            Shane wanted to ask if that meant him too.  If he was included in that group, if it was that easy, but it didn’t need to be said.  Not yet.  It was more than he had expected and he leaned back against the car and closed his eyes.  He was going home.


End file.
